The Wind is Free
by ketsulala
Summary: Deciding to take up her cousin's offer, Demi Fairchild, the farmer of Zephyr Town, packs up her rucksack and heads the growing Sunny Island. She loves it there, but misses her breezy home town, and remembers a certain teacher that infatuated her...
1. Sunny Island Bound!

**Hello!!!! I'm Ketsu_Lala, and I'm new here on Fanfiction. This is my first story here, so I hope I did well. This is for one of the newest Harvest Moon Game, Bokujou Monogatari: Youkoso Kaze no Bazaaru e or Harvest Moon: Welcome to the Wind Bazaar. A whole new cast of characters, as well as you can choose to play as a boy or girl again. I about to get them; all in Japanese though but I'm gonna play anyway. The Main Girl Farmer has no official name yet, and the fact that I haven't been able to find it. ^-^; So her name is 'Demi' which I plan to name her when I get the game. **

**Minor Pairings: VaughnxChelsea, ClairexSkye, JillxGray, JackxAurelia **

**Major Pairing: Main Farmer Girl aka DemixJuris**

**Okay enough information now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, or Natsume, or Marvelous. Nor do I own the characters mentioned in the story.**

**-------------------------**

**Demi's P.O.V. **

The calming wind whistled through the air as it flowed free and energetic, practically dancing joyfully through the early spring sky. The smell of fish and salt entered my nose as soon as I walked onto the dock proper, the ocean wind caressing my blond hair, the blond tresses getting into my eyes. I swatted them away, but it they've always managed to irritate my eyes anyway so why bother, right?

So here I was, walking on some unknown, barnacled city dock, with nothing but a few written instructions to guide me. I was very nervous, to say the least, not only for being in a foreign place, but for also having everyone stare at me! Fantastic…just great! Stare intently at the girl dressed head to toe in pink and looked like some frilly, frou-frou version of a pirate! I found my hands fidgeting with the hem of shirt and biting my lower lip as I walked. I couldn't stand it when people stared at me; let alone people who were complete strangers to me. To stop my fidgeting, I opened by rucksack and took out the letter my cousin had sent me. I opened it and re-read for about the millionth time.

"_Dear Demi,_

_It's been a long while since I've written, huh? How are you? How's the farm? Have you met anyone 'special' yet? ;3 _

_Well, anyway I'd like to invite you to come to this new island attraction; it's called Sunny Island. It just started up a few seasons ago with a bunch of shipwrecked passengers, but now the island is practically bustling! Well, the Ranch Master, (who by the way is a girl) Chelsea has invited farmers over to this event….almost like a convention. Anyway I hope you come….On second thought you better come! Or I will hunt you down and drag you here all tied up…_

_Can't wait to see you there!_

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Claire_

_P.S. Go to the port in Waveside City and you'll find the Shining Pearl Harbor. The ship you will be boarded on will be the local ferry that visits Sunny Island every week. You are all paid for, courtesy of moi. You'll likely arrive the next day."_

I sighed before folding it up and putting it away. I looked around the harbor, and felt a sweatdrop roll down my head. There were so many frickin' SHIPS! HOW THE HELL (please excuse my foul tongue Goddess) AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND THE RIGHT ONE!? I practically cried there were like what 20? 30? I actually didn't want to count!

"Maybe I should try this one…." I muttered to myself as I walked towards on ship. This ship was relatively small, it rocked back and forth, back and forth repeatedly, and I felt my stomach start to churn. I could sea-sickness in my future.

I swallowed trying to wet my dry mouth. I decided to ask someone, and the first person in front of me was a woman with pink tinted hair. Hesitantly, I tapped her shoulder, and with relief she turned around. I didn't know if she saw me or not, her eyes were closed and her lips were up in a pleasant smile. Her pink hair was wrapped into a braid which in turn wrapped around her head like a halo. Her style of dress was actually not as unusual as the clothing most of the women back in Zephyr Town wore, her's was practically _modern_, compared to the there's. She seemed young, middle aged, possibly in her mid-forties.

"Did you need something, dear?" she said in a charming and gentle tone, clasping her hands together. "Why aren't you adorable? Such cute clothing!"

I smiled meekly and rubbed the back of my neck. "Yes…Does this ship go to Sunny Island, ma'am?" I asked as polite as possible.

The woman's smile grew, beaming really at my question. "Why yes dear! It does! Oh, how exciting another new person to add to the growing family we have there!" she shouted her voice high and chirpy. Than, she waved past me head, calling "Oh Vaughn! Vaughn! Come over here!"

I turned around to see who she was referring to, and blinked as a young man walked towards us, a sack grasped in one hand. What was he a cowboy? Is that what they called it? Well, whatever outfit he was wearing he was dressed in black and brown, save for the white handkerchief tied around his neck. He looked younger than the woman, but older than me. His violet eyes glared at me, one covered by his silver hair.

I trembled under his glare, but upon him seeing him scoff at my apparel, than I stiffened and returned his glare….slightly. I wasn't really the type of person that had enough guts to glower back at someone, I was kind of the shy, naïve type (yes I admit it I can be a ditz at times) and didn't really like to upset anyone, especially among a first meeting.

"What is it Felicia?" he asked, his voice gruff and with a slight annoyance, ignoring my presence.

"I was going to tell you that we're about to board…" the woman, Felicia, said her smile never fading. "…And that this young lady here," a single hand gestured at me. "…is heading for the island too. Isn't it exciting to have a newcomer?!"

There was a short, awkward pause between them, 'Vaughn', grunted which could've been, "Yeah whatever" or "Who cares a damn about pink priss over there?" Yeah….I was pretty sure it was one of those…or both.

Felicia turned to me and her smile broadened. "By the way, dear, what is your name and where are you from?"

I smiled back and let out a nervous chuckle. "I'm from Zephyr Town, and my name is Demi." Both of them looked at me quizzically, I swore I saw large question marks pop over there heads.

"Zephyr Town?" Vaughn asked, adjusting the brim of his hat. "Where's that?"

I blinked, but wasn't terribly surprised. Zephyr Town was a very old town; deep in the countryside. The have electricity for the street lights and homes but they cooked with fire stoves and ovens, and had no TV's and such other modern appliances. And well, I liked it that way, I used to the simplicity of my small, sweet town.

I was about to answer, but was cut short by a shout.

"All aboard for the ferry to Sunny Island!" the sailor's voice shout rattled my eardrums.

I turned to Felicia and Vaughn, who began to pick up the luggage around them. "Well than, let's get on shall we? We can continue the conversation later if you like." Felicia said a smile still plastered over her face.

My eyes followed her as she walked onto the ship, Vaughn following suit. I stood there just blinking and standing, allowing the wind to rustle my hair. Blinking once more I ran up the plank, holding my hat down calling, "H-hey, wait for me!"

**Early Next Morning…..**

"Ugh…." I moaned bringing my hand to mouth as a let out a light burp.

'_I am never going on a boat AGAIN!'_ I mentally kicked myself. I've only been on a boat once or twice in my life, I couldn't remember and I wasn't very keen to the constant rocking of the ship. I can get terrible sea-sickness, but thank Goddess I didn't throw up this time, that would be very embarrassing.

"Are you going to be alright, dear?" a light hand touched my shoulder and I turned to look at the closed eyes of Felicia.

She was such a sweet, motherly woman; her kids must be lucky. I slightly nodded and turned my head back to leaning over the ship's railing. I didn't was to speak, in fear that I might puke all over her. She patted my shoulder lightly than went back to converse with Vaughn, who from the smell of it was smoking a cigarette. I myself don't smoke, but prefer the smell of cinnamon cigars, just like the kind my father used to smoke…..

'_Don't think about them…'_ I sighed lowering my face into my arms. My sea-sickness was fading slightly. I looked up to see the sandy shores of a beach, a beat up shack the only house I saw.

"Oh we're here! You're going to enjoy it very much, Demi!" Felicia exclaimed, still excited from me coming here.

At her statement, I just forget that I failed to mention that I'm the Farmer where I come from. I sighed; they probably don't think I'm capable of doing such hard, back-breaking work.

With swift movements and good care, the ship docked safely and the plank was lowered down. Felicia and I walked down first, Vaughn would come later, saying something about how he had to make sure the animals were going to come ashore safely.

I treaded carefully as I walked on the sand, my black mary-janes sinking into the fine sand with ease. Felicia walked faster than me, quickly walking on the sand like it was a regular road. I mentally kicked myself, saying that if Felicia could do it so could I. So with much care I began my trek across that sand; but my epic journey was to end rather abruptly.

"DEMI YOU MADE IT!!!!!!!!!" and this was bound to be an epic failure. An all too familiar voice blasted through the air causing me to flinch. Clair. Yup, the only one who I knew energetic enough to yell my name that loudly; well besides the three little kids, Kevin, Laramie, and Sigyn. My older, blond cousin glomped me and caused me to shift. I was afraid that I was about to fall backwards, but her tight hug kept me from falling into the sand.

I hugged her back, ignoring the fact that it was getting harder and harder to breath. "Hey Claire…" I breathed. "It's nice to see you too…but can you let go…I can't really breathe…" I can't believe I even managed to choke sentence out.

Claire let out a soft "oh" and quickly let me go. I breathed in deep, closing my eyes to open them, seeing Claire rub the back of her neck a sweatdrop trickling down her face. "Heh, sorry Demi. I just got so excited. I mean it's been two years since I saw you. TWO YEARS! That's like two centuries in my mind."

I chuckled. I knew Claire meant no harm; she was just so lively, kind, and carefree to anyone and everyone. She was always bright and shining: my aunt, her mother said that was the reason why she was named 'Claire'. I asked my parents why they named me 'Demi'. There answer? That I was free like the wind, free to travel anywhere I wish, to breeze past all my worries and fears. They said I needed an earth name like 'Demi', saying it bound me to the ground, and that I needed something under my feet. They said that they were I afraid. Afraid that I would leave them; that one day I would blow past them like the galloping gusts that blow past Zephyr Town everyday.

I smiled at the little memory, but I laughed as Claire grabbed my arm and pulled me up the cobble-stone road. "C'mon! I'll introduce you to the other farmers and townsfolk! You'll really like them!" she commented.

I smiled again, and raised my hand to keep my hat on my head. The word 'townsfolk' got me worrying. How were the townsfolk in my town doing without me farming? I bit my lip; worry about the Bazaar's little economy burned in my mind as Claire dragged me into the town.

**-------------------------**

**I was working on this for a while, and after much editing, I was pleased enough with it to submit it. Not much to say other than that what Demi meant by an 'earth name' was that 'Demi' is a pet name for Demeter meaning 'Earth Mother' in Greek. Having a very sturdy and grounding name like 'Demi' fits her, mentioning to her life as a farmer and to her parents comparing her to the wind. **

**Until next time.**

**-Ketsu_Lala**


	2. It's Called Friendly Kidnapping

**YAY! Reviews! Thanks sooooooooooooo much for them! I think you all will like this chapter. I switched locations for this one, now it's in Zephyr Town with Juris' point of view. So…Yeah, that's it for now, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, or Natsume, or Marvelous. Nor do I own the characters mentioned in the story.**

**-------------------------**

**Zephyr Town**

**Juris' P.O.V. **

I coughed lightly as a fog of dust covered my face, and I instinctively began to swat the dust away, coughing still. With a sigh I stacked the three books on the pile I held on my arms and proceeded down the step-ladder. I took my time, not wanting to have a mishap and hurt myself, I turned around and propped the books ontop the table. I dusted them off with the best of my ability and smiled at the old, leather bound documents. I then began to dust my deep plum coat off and my lime-green vest, straightening out my outfit. _'I even wonder if Sigyn and Laramie will even enjoy these books.' _I mentally asked myself, but shook my head and smiled. _'Of course they would! No child I've ever known can resist good, classic, fairy-tales!'_ I had to reassure myself, I mean I was there teacher for Goddess' sake!

I went on preparing my lesson when I heard the door open, the cool, spring breeze waltzing in. My heart fluttered as the tap of shoes, light and delicate, ricocheted off the wooden floor-boards. It had to be _her_! Who else comes to visit me this early in the morning? I turned around smiling at the best of my ability. "Good morning---oh" I blinked as I saw it who it really was. My heart fell and my smile dropped a notch. "G-good morning…Freja."

I mentally scolded myself. Of course it wasn't her! She's away with family remember? My blond, female friend blinked her pale-blue eyes partially confused. But, to my relief she chuckled, the lock of hair she tied with a red ribbon spun around her face. She raised a hand of her's and patted my shoulder, pale-blue eyes glistened.

"Juris, Juris, Juris." She said in a playful scolding manner, a smile on her lips. "I knew who you were waiting for; maybe, perhaps a certain….pink-dressed blond?"

I blushed at her statement and Freja laughed some more. "I…. don't know what you're talking about, Freja!" I said, readjusting my coat. "You and your assumptions are going to get you in trouble!" I finished and turned around my face hot; I tried to look busy, reshuffling the books, pens, and paper.

"Oh, stop the acting Juris!" she exclaimed and pulled out a chair sitting down. "Just admit it…" she smirked in my directions. Oh how I loathed that taunting Cheshire smirk of her's. "…You're _fond_ of Demi." I winced as she put the emphasis on the word 'fond'. She smirked again and rested one hand in the lap of her apron, the other propping up her head.

I scoffed at her words, but in my heart…in my mind…I knew she was saying the truth. "I am…I am just simply fond of her." I stated, putting all my items for my daily lesson in my rucksack. "You know everyone in the town is _fond_ of her. Even, Royd is _fond_ of her." Please, Goddess…let Freja leave me alone on the subject.

"Oh yeah?" she questioned and flicked me in the nose. Oh…Freja and her metropolitan ways. "Well, from how I've seen you with her, you're _fonder_ of her than everyone else."

"I…I….I…" I have officially run out of anything to say. I swallowed wetting my dry throat. My face felt hot, very hot, I was practically sweating.

"Hmmmm…." Freja smiled at my face, and tapped her chin in deep thought. Suddenly a thought hit her and she snapped her fingers, a devious gleam in her eyes. "Ho, ho, ho!" she laughed heartily before standing up and walking toward the door. I blinked confused, but my brows narrowed. She was scheming something….

"Freja, whatever you are thinking…it stops right now!" I exclaimed staring at her intently. She turned to look at me and smiled, trying to fool me with an innocent expression.

"Oh! Accuse _moi_ of planning something? Why I never!" she protested, bringing a hand to rest at her throat, gently caressing the crimson jewel tied around her neck. She smiled. "Have a good lesson, Juris. I'll be seeing you later today; I have to go to the city…to arrange some _things_." She explained before strutting out the door, her sandy blond hair fluttered behind her.

I twitched and a sweatdrop rolled down my head. I sighed before grabbing my rucksack and headed towards the door. "I predict something terrible is bound to happen…" I muttered. When? Oh, I don't know! You can never tell when Freja has something up her sleeves.

---------

"Do you understand it now, Laramie?"

"I t-think so…"

I smiled down gently as the little pink haired girl erased a few words before writing new ones out again, her shy, gentle gaze never wavering from her paper. Laramie was a very excellent student. She was obedient and listened to me, she was also an avid reader, but was still young and needed help with understanding a few terms. I looked up from her to see her red dressed twin, a leather bound book propped up hiding her face, the only thing visible were her tiny hands and her big crimson bow bouncing around.

"How are you doing Sigyn?" I asked and walked over to her. I leaned over and saw that she was 80% done with her book. I chuckled. Sigyn was the bossy twin and hardly listened to adults, only when she found it fit. She didn't like to read much either…but Sigyn read avidly when it was a book that met her fancy.

I guess she liked the classic 'Cinderella' story.

Sigyn's response was a little nod, as her red-purple eyes traveled across the pages. I smiled warmly, glad that both were into there studies. The door to there home busted open, followed by a mischievous laugh. 'Study time is over now…' I sighed before I turned around.

Standing there was Kevin, dressed in his light and dark teal lederhosen, his little hat atop his mess mop of brown hair, a white feather sticking out. I grinned broadly before running in. "Hey Laramie! Sigyn! C'mon let's go play by the river!" he shouted waving his hands in the air and running in place.

The two girls immediately dropped there pen and book, and looked up at me.

"Can we please go!?" Sigyn asked in a very begging manner, her hands clasped together.

"I-I'll go if Sigyn wants to…" Laramie stuttered, her hands fidgeting nervously.

"Um…It's up to your mother girls." I turned toward the kitchen seeing there pink-haired mother scurry around making supper. "Nerine?" I finished.

There came along exasperated sigh and a tired voice. "Yes, you girls can. But you better be home before sundown!"

The two girls cheered before running out the door along with Kevin, there laughter being carried by the wind. I sighed. Ah…To be young again…

"Well…I'll be leaving. See you tomorrow Nerine." I said, grabbing my rucksack and headed out the door.

"Good bye, Juris!" she called.

I whistled a little town as I walked down the cobblestone road, the birds chirping and the wind whistled through the trees. As I walked my mind began to wonder. I began to wonder about Demi. How her locks of golden hair played around her face, her violet eyes shining and her laugh the sound of fairy bells. She was always kind and thoughtful of others…she never failed to say 'good morning!' to everyone in town each morning, bright and early. My mornings always seemed brighter and cheerier when she came to visit me, I always loved to talk with her, and her laugh and smile made my heart soar….

I blushed as I continued on thinking about her. My face steamed and I ran a hand through my sepia brown hair. "She's just a friend… a very good friend…like Freja yeah! Like that!" I convinced myself and let out a nervous chuckle.

I rounded the corner and opened the door to my house. I opened the door and looked up to see Freja and Dirka standing in front of me. "Huh? What are two….ARGH!" I felt something hit my head hard and found myself stumbling around. I knocked a few things over, hearing glass crash to the floor.

I hit the floor, and found my eyelids to be heavy, that I couldn't hold them open any longer. "Sorry about this Juris…" I heard Dirka's voice get swirled slightly, my head spinning. I closed my eyes and feel into a dream-less sleep.

**Very Late** **in the Evening…. Somewhere in the ocean….**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING FREJA!?"

My shouts rang high as I bellowed at the young woman. I couldn't see or move, binds tied around my wrists and a piece of cloth around my eyes, but I felt the constant rocking of a ship beneath me. Freja chuckled in response. "Kidnapping you." She said simply, a smile in her voice. "I didn't even know you could say the word 'hell'." She commented in disbelief.

I groaned, and silently cursed under my breath. How could I have let this happen to me? One minute Freja and Dirka were just walking into the house than…BAM! Suddenly I was unconscious; when I woke up and I was here. On a boat. In the middle of the Goddess damn ocean! I mentally kicked myself. Dirka was in on this too… my own brother! I felt betrayed slightly, but the very, slight, sibling kind of betrayal. Actually this kinda felt like a game, similar to the ones we've played as kids.

I sighed and a few minutes past. "Where are we going?" I asked, hoping for a straight answer rather than a vague one.

Freja laughed, and she paced the wooden floor, the boards creaking under her feet. "Oh, were going to see Demi!" she exclaimed.

I felt myself sweatdrop and my face burn. "W-what!? Why!?" I shouted, struggling to free myself from my restraints. I heard her make a 'tut, tut, tut' sound and I growled, very out of character. Was she scolding me? She should be the one to be scolded!

"Helping you and her out." She sighed before pacing the floor again. Than, she sat next to me, the mattress sinking slightly; "I HATE it when people disregard there deep, passionate—"I growled in her direction and she stopped her romantic ranting. "---There special feelings for each other; specifically you and Demi." She sighed rather irritated. "I'm just being a good friend by helping my two, long-time friends out. And besides, Demi's like a little sister to me; so being her foster older-sister, I have the right to meddle into her love-life as I please."

I sweat dropped; Freja was serious; deadly serious about this. I groaned defeated, before falling backwards, sinking into the feather-stuffed mattress. "I give up." I sighed, turning over to my side, my intention to fall asleep.

"Really?" Freja gasped, in slight disbelief that I was going down without any argument. "Giving up? Just like that?" I nodded my head, and I swore she was silently gloating in back of me. She chuckled before sitting up and heard her turn off the electric lighting.

"Well than…have a nice sleep Juris. I'll see you tomorrow…" she trailed off yawning, and I heard the rustling of sheets and the fluffing up of a pillow.

I sighed and yawned, before closing my covered eyes. This was going to a very long night….

-------

**And well, there you have it, the second chap of this fic. I feel it's a little short but I like it non-the less. And sorry if my humor sucks; and yes Freja would TOTALLY kidnap Juris, but friendly kind of kidnapping. The kind you can't get trialed for. And of course Dirka would lend a helping hand; he wouldn't be the energetic Dirka if he didn't. **

**I hope to update the third chapter soon! And my game is going to be shipped on April 2****nd**** ! YAY!!! 3 I can't wait to play….and marry Juris.**

**Mukurin: Thanks, I'm happy your happy that there is a Welcome to the Wind Bazaar fanfic. I hope you will read the rest of it.**

**Amaranthine24: Thanks for the review, and I'm glad that you like the beginning. **

**-Ketsu_lala**


End file.
